Taipan
|manufacturer = Cheval |related = |price = $1,980,000 (Legendary Motorsport) |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Race (needles) Nero (dial texture) |inttxd = Nero White |carcols = }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = taipan |handlingname = TAIPAN |textlabelname = TAIPAN |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Cheval Taipan is a supercar featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Taipan is strongly based on the . The front bumper strongly resembles that of the . The rear design shares some similarities with the , as well as the . The vents on the hood, exhaust and the doors resemble the . The interior of the Taipan is the same used on the Truffade Nero Custom, with minor tweaks to fit the car’s design and manufacturer, and as such, the Cheval horse logo is featured on the horn cap of the steering wheel, as well as the company name, these are also stitched into the seats of the car. The interior colour can be changed. Its wheels are shared with the XA-21, with the Ocelot emblem replaced with the Cheval horse, the Cheval badge is also on the center-dividing spokes. The Taipan emits an electrical beep when the engine is turned off. The same sound effect is heard on the Tempesta, 811, Nero Custom, Specter and the SC1. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Taipan exceeds in the performance class despite its relatively quiet engine. The car provides plenty of traction due a high amount of statistical downforce, keeping the car stuck to the road surface during racing and aiding towards its excellent handling. However, the acceleration of the car is not on par with most other cars. Despite this, the Taipan makes up for that with its exceptionally high top speed, allowing it to, with given time, easily outrun other super cars such as the Nero Custom and X80 Proto on a straight, flat track, but is still no match for the Pariah and the leading supercar, the Tezeract. Due to the vehicle's enclosed rear clam, the car does not feature an engine model, like the Zentorno and Insurgent. The Taipan's statistical stock top speed is 117 mph / 188.3 km/h. *EMS Engine Upgrade 1 produces 118 mph / 190 km/h. *EMS Engine Upgrade 2 produces 120 mph / 193.1 km/h. *EMS Engine Upgrade 3 produces 121 mph / 194.7 km/h. *EMS Engine Upgrade 4 produces 123 mph / 197.9 km/h. This gives the vehicle, when fully upgraded, one of the highest top speeds in the game, as of the Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series, beaten by the Pariah, Entity XXR and Tezeract, and surpassing the Adder and Vigilante when fully upgraded. In stock condition, the vehicle's top speed matches several other super cars, including the Nero Custom and X80 Proto. Its speed is still surpassed by the Pariah in the sports class, however. The Taipan has all four advanced flags enabled'File Data': F0000: *The first causes up-shifting to occur much sooner, and at lower engine revolutions, effectively shortening shift rates. *The second causes the vehicle's engine to heavily over-rev and remain at the engine red-line for a much longer period of time before shifting, causing revolutions to fluctuate. *The third increases the vehicle's suspension "springiness", causing it to bounce excessively while driving. GTA Online Overview |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Taipan-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Taipan-GTAO-Official.jpg|Promotional screenshot of the Taipan. Taipan-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Taipan on Legendary Motorsport. Taipan-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Taipan on Rockstar Games Social Club. ChevalTaipan-GTAO-SocialClub2.jpg|The Taipan on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. ChevalTaipan-GTAO-SocialClub3.jpg|The Taipan in the Cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $1,980,000. Events ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Could be won from the Lucky Wheel in the Casino during the Locust Week event. Trivia General *A Taipan is an extremely poisonous Australasian snake, known for being one of the deadliest and most dangerous genus of snake in the world, hence the link to the name of its real life counterpart, the Venom F5. *The default radio station for the Taipan is Non-Stop-Pop FM. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The license plate's light is located in the center of the vehicle, rather than where the plate is actually located. **This could imply the plate was originally intended to be downsized and centered, in a similar manner to the Vagner before the Doomsday Heist update. References }} Navigation }}es:Taipan fr:Taipan pl:Taipan pt:Taipan Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Cheval Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Super Cars Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online